Momentary Warmth
by xKoi-Wa-Sensou
Summary: - KONAKAGA - ONESHOT - Kagami agrees to help Konata shovel her driveway. Unfortunately for her, Konata has no intention of making it easy.


Hahaa, first fanfiction on my new account!  
This is kind of old, but I never got to finishing it... I hope you like it!!

-- Nikki / xKoi-Wa-Sensou

* * *

"Honestly, snow is so childish," Kagami spoke crisply, "It's pretty at first, but all it does is block the roadways and make your shoes and pants wet. And then you have to walk all over salt for weeks!" She huffed and shoved her gloved hands deep into her pockets.

"Oh, yeah! But normally, in dating sims, when winter comes and the snow starts to fall, you can tell you're close to an event!" Konata grinned, yellow glimmers sparkling in her eyes.

"I seriously don't know what you're talking about," Kagami sighed, snuggling her face down into her furry collar.

"An event, Kagami, an event!" Konata turned excitedly to her friend, finger pointing into the air knowledgably, "Like a flag! It's an opportunity to get closer to an npc of your choice"

"Why would you waste your time on something like that? Besides, none of that kind of stuff prepares you for the real world," Kagami frowned, "It would never work with a real person"

"Chance!" Konata quickly hissed under her breath, her features turning to that of a cat.

"What?" Kagami asked, turning to her friend once again. When left without an answer, she once again inquired, "Come on, what did you say?" Still no response from her friend. "...If you said something out loud and there's only one other person there, then I can't help but wonder if you don't want to repeat it because it was insulting." Her eyebrows sunk into a cynical expression. "But whatever, if you keep doing this, then I won't help you shovel your driveway like you asked me to," Kagami grinned slyly. Konata's eyes popped open in shock.

"Kagami! Don't joke like that! You'll always be here for me! I know it"

"What, even if you keep screwing with me?" Kagami huffed, turning away momentarily.

To this, Konata smiled. "Oi, Kagamin!" She waved her arms up and down for proper attention. Kagami turned back to look at her with a questioning expression. Suddenly, Konata snuggled her nose against Kagami's. Kagami was left, awestruck, as Konata's gesture continued.

The older girl's cheeks radiated heat, attracting an aura of uncharacteristically bright pink. She felt herself unable to breath, her lungs frozen in their spot. The girl silently struggled for breath, only resulting in a few strained whimpers. Despite the present and uncomfortable warmth, Kagami felt her feet and arms hang heavily, tugging on her body's center. Although her mind fought to move them, she could do little but helplessly stare at her reddened friend's face.

The blushing was probably from the cold, anyway.

Konata finally opened her eyes, lids rising lazily to reveal a pair of pleading emeralds, seemingly twinkling in the dim lighting. Kagami, though secretly relishing the bold action for a fleeting moment, found it a bit disorienting that she could see her own face in dual green reflections.

"What... are you doing?" Kagami shook a bit, hoping that her thick coat could hide this. Konata, continuing to disobey Kagami's unspoken law of personal space, refused to move. The curved, round tip of her nose still pressed against Kagami's slightly pointed one. Her staring became unsettling, and Kagami felt strongly put on the spot. She flushed further, gushing, "Come on, what are you doing?"

"You're not moving, Kagamin," Konata smiled, her grin resembling a kitten's.

"I'm not--..." Kagami leered, The shorter girl threw herself back, raising a green mitten to her own rosy, playful lips and casting her eyes dramatically skyward, playing a pained facade,

"What a rude child! I give and give, but with no response!" Konata tossed herself through the winter air some more, provoking Kagami further.  
Kagami took advantage of Konata's slight distraction by tossing her head defiantly to the side. She felt a lavender pigtail flop onto her left shoulder, melding with cream-colored fur lining her collar. The decoration tickled her cheeks, which were substantially pink.

"You're so damn lucky that I put up with you, honestly," the older girl huffed, twirling around to face her shovel, which she rawly grabbed through thin gloves.

"Wow, Kagamin-sama's never really cursed at me before!" Konata sang eagerly, like a schoolgirl coming home after her first date. Kagami turned to glare at her, taking note of Konata's feigned excitement, her mittens placed jovially on her red cheeks, breath exploding in deep, translucent puffs of steam. "Besides, you enjoy it, Kagamin," Konata grinned from behind her. Despite her friend's toying, Kagami stayed fixed on her goal: shoveling and leaving. Konata had made this a far more bitter chore than she had ever expected.

"If you don't help, I'll leave this all for you," Kagami barked, finally turning around to face her friend.  
To her surprise, Konata had managed to sneak over behind her, so that their her plump, warm cheeks were snuggling animatedly against the back of Kagami's neck. Kagami felt her blood rise once again like the liquid in a heated lava lamp, hot to the touch and glowing.

"You're not ticklish, are you?" the gamer laughed.

"O-Of course not! Get off me!" Kagami glared into her friend's bouyant face.

"Then nuzzle me back, Kagamin," Konata's nasally tone sang.

"Go home and nuzzle your TV screen if you want to so bad. That's not what I'm here for," Kagami burst, finally trying to force the point that she had dealt with enough of Konata's teasing for one night. This was simply getting out of hand, in her opinion.

"I'm hurt," Konata frowned and mused, plopping back on her behind. She watched Kagami drill a clean line through the trampled, tainted snow. The blue-haired girl felt her bottom slowly become moist, her warmth melting the frozen ice beneath her. She giggled accordingly, reaching her mittens into the snow to scoop up a substantial amount of powder and compressing it together in a neat little ball.

"Fly straight, my child. I'm proud of you," she muttered seriously. Kagami whipped around, about to spout another threat to leave Konata alone to shovel, only to be greeted with a frozen slush mess. She stood in her spot, the heat of her rage melting the snow that clung to her cheeks.  
Konata shook, and squealed, "What a frightening child!" Kagami's vicious, mounting growling rising to a clearly audible level only prompted her further. "I was actually aiming for your butt. I didn't think I'd miss such a big target at such a close range"

"You... You..." Kagami flamed, standing upright and feeling her spine rigidly slide into place as she did so. Konata laughed, tossing her torso back into the snow.  
To Konata's surprise, her conservative friend had finally launched herself onto her assailant, crashing onto her violently and grabbing her by the shoulders. Konata's shock rose above her pleased expression as her friend's fingers wrapped around her plump shoulders and squeezed.  
"Don't ever ask me to help you with anything again, understand? Not homework, not nothing! All you do is take advantage of me!" Kagami seethed, "And then you go and insult me"  
Kagami glared further as Konata's expression faded from one of shock to one of a middle-aged pervert.

"I never thought you'd be the one to make the first step, Kagamin," Konata giggled, hinting at Kagami's position, strattled across her waist. Kagami noticed her pose, knees hugging Konata's hips suggestively and suddenly toppled off of her friend, eyes widened. She watched the shorter girl lazily roll her plump face into the snow and raise herself up on her hands and knees. Her marine hair was trailed and littered with snow crystals and slight glimmers. She shakily stood up, balancing her weight between her feet awkwardly. The twintailed girl continued to kneel silently and grew repentful by the second.

"I'm... sorry," Kagami mumbled, not facing her friend.

"'S fine." Konata's fleeting attention span shining through. She brushed the matted snow off of her jacket and pants, finally turning to her friend, "Want some hot chocolate or something? You'll have to make it, though, even if you are terrible at cooking"

"Hey--" Kagami bristled once again.

"Touchy!" Konata sang, smiling, and twirled inside her house.

"Moron," Kagami muttered.

The purple-haired girl dropped her shovel and trodded up Konata's front steps.

* * *

It was really meant to be a one-shot, but I guess I could continue it people actually want me to. XD


End file.
